Action Comics 851
"Last Son (Part 4)" is the title to the 851st issue of the first ''Action Comics'' comic book volume published by DC Comics. The story was written by Geoff Johns and ''Superman'' film series director Richard Donner with artwork by Adam Kubert, who also composed the cover illustration for this issue. It was colored by Dave Stewart and lettered by Rob Leigh. The story was edited by Matt Idelson with Nachie Castro as associate editor. This issue shipped with an August, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Though trapped in the Phantom Zone, Superman witnesses the Kryptonian invasion taking place on Earth. He sees other known heroes attempting and failing to stop the Phantom Zone criminals. Suddenly, Mon-El appears before him. Superman was forced to exile Mon-El to the Phantom Zone to save his life many years ago. Mon-El brings Superman to Fort Rozz, a former Kryptonian prison that had been physically displaced into the Phantom Zone. He tells him that he will be able to use one of the ships inside to escape the zone and return home. Waiting for Superman inside is Kryptonian prisoner Dev-Em. Dev-Em elected to stay behind at Fort Rozz to take care of Superman should he try to escape. The two fight and Dev-Em nearly kills Superman with his blade. Fortunately for the Man of Steel, Mon-El enters the old fort to give Superman a hand. He slams Dev-Em against a wall, knocking him out. Superman takes the Kryptonian ship and leaves the Phantom Zone for Earth. Arriving back in Metropolis, he sees that the Kryptonians have practically enslaved the city. They are slowly transforming the city into a Sunstone structure, and have defeated heroes such as Power Girl, Supergirl and Green Lantern. Lor-Zod, son of General Zod, turns against his father and burns his hand with heat vision. When Zod asks him what he thinks he is doing, Lor-Zod responds, "What Superman would do". Superman knows that he does not have the power to take on multiple Kryptonians simultaneously. He needs help. He finds Lex Luthor, knowing that Luthor likely has a cache of weaponry designed to defeat Kryptonians. Lex has put together a new team of villains however - the Superman Revenge Squad, which consists of Bizarro, Parasite and Metallo. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Lois Lane * Lor-Zod * Mon-El * Bizarro * Dev-Em * Dru-Zod * Lex Luthor * Metallo, John Corben * Non * Parasite, Rudy Jones * Ursa * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Green Lantern, Alan Scott * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Jax-Ur * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Supergirl, Kara Zor-El * Superman Revenge Squad * Humans * Daxamites * Kryptonians * Fort Rozz * Metropolis * Phantom Zone * Kryptonite * Green Kryptonite * Sunstone * Alien spacecraft * Flight * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This 3-D version of this issue is generally identical to the normal issue; the only differences are the 3-D effects on the cover and story, the 3-D goggles inserted, and the price. Also, on the cover a phantom zone villain is over the logo on the normal cover, but behind it on this cover. This issue went on sale 2007-07-04 (non-US) and 2007-07-05 (US) (one week late from the original shipping date of this issue). The contents of this issue had originally been solicited for issue #848; DC announced the change in a press release dated 2007-02-13. Comics.org; Action Comics #851 (August 2007). * This storyline continues from ''Action Comics'' #846. Issues #847-850 were not part of the "Last Son" storyline. This story continues in ''Action Comics Annual'' #11. * In Pre-Crisis Silver Age continuity, Fort Rozz was a military command center located in the city of Kandor on the planet, Krypton. General Pir-El operated from this fort during the waning days of the Last War. Krypton Chronicles #1 (September, 1981). * Ursa proclaims herself as the "last female Kryptonian", though on the very next page, her fellow criminals are carrying Power Girl and Supergirl in their arms. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * References Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:August, 2007/Comic issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Matt Idelson/Editor Category:Nachie Castro/Associate editor Category:Geoff Johns/Writer Category:Richard Donner/Writer Category:Adam Kubert/Penciler Category:Adam Kubert/Inker Category:Adam Kubert/Cover artist Category:Adam Kubert/Cover inker Category:Dave Stewart/Colorist Category:Rob Leigh/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries